Adopted
by BlueThunderAngleTB
Summary: Emma is 6 when she loses her parents, her future unclear. Will she find a family to adopt her?
1. Lost

**Hi everyone I'm writing another story and here it is, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Emma is a happy six year old little girl, she has a loving mother and father who adore her. Emma has long brown hair and honey brown eyes that shine's in the sun light.**

**Right Know Emma and her parents were on their way home from Australia. Emma couldn't wait to tell her friends about her holida, she visited the zoo, museum and beach. she wish that they could have stayed longer.**

**Emma's thoughts**

**I could have played in the sand all day, but I can't wait to tell Ameli, Chloe, Grace and Jade about my holiday, what animals I saw and...**

**Emma was cut off by her mother talking to her.**

**"Emma dear are you ok?" Sara her mother aksed.**

**"Yes mum... I wish we could have stayed a little longer" replies Emma.**

**"I know I do too but your father and I have to go back to work... plus you have to go back to school" Sara replies.**

**Emma looks down for a moment then looks back up.**

**"I know mum" replies Emma.**

**Sara was going to say something but Dylan, Emma's dad came back, he turns to both Sara and Emma.**

**"And how are my girls?" Dylan asks.**

**"I'm fine dad, looking forward to seeing my friends" Emma replies.**

**Sara smiles gently.**

**"I'm ok, just can't wait to get home"Sara replies.**

**"I can't either" said Dylan.**

**They just flew over the boarder to New York when the captains voice came over the radio.**

**"This is your captain speaking, we're having trouble with the landing gear, we're work on the problem now, but for you safety would all passengers please put their safety belts on" said the captain.**

**Emma looks at her mum and dad worried.**

**"It's ok Emma let's get your belt on" said Sara.**

**Sara put Emma's belt on then she put her own on.**

**Meanwhile in TB5 John called Tracy Island.**

**"International Rescue, we have a situation" John says.**

**On Tracy Island Alan, Gordon and Scott were in the living room.**

**"Go ahead John, what do you have for us" replies Scott.**

**"A plane heading for New York is having trouble with their landing gears, if they try to make a emergency landing without landing gears, the passengers might not make it" John replies.**

**John was about to say something but stopped.**

**"John whats wrong?" Scott asks.**

**"Scott the plane has crashed...the airport are asking for our help to put out the fire and search for saviour's"John replies.**

**"Tell them we're on our way, Virgil you Claire and Gordon follow me in TB2... Thunderbirds are go" said Scott.**

**Virgil and Scott went to their gearups while Gordon and Claire went and geared up and headed for TB2. Virgil guided TB2 out to the rampand took off.**

**"Thunderbird 2 is go" said Virgil.**

**"This isn't going to be easy" said Gordon.**

**"It never is Gordon"replies Claire.**

**"Please be careful Claire, we don't know what we'll see" said Virgil.**

**"I will Virgil...We all need to be careful" replies Claire.**

**Scott pops up on screen.**

**"I have arrived at the danger zone, whats you e.t.a. TB2?" Said Scott.**

**" We're two minutes out TB2, how does it look?" Virgil replies.**

**Scott takes a deep breath before he replies.**

**"It's a mess** **down here, we'll need the fire fighting equipment as well as something for heavy lifting to move bigger parts of the plane"replies Scott.**

**"FAB Scott" Virgil, Claire and Gordon reply at the same time.**

**Once TB2 arrive at the danger zone, Virgil puts his jaws of life on and Gordon configures a pod while Claire went to the search and rescue tent to find Scott.**

**"Scott where do you want me to start?" Claire asks.**

**Scott turns to Claire and points to a map.**

**"Can you search grid A, I'm going to search grid B" replies Scott.**

**"FAB Scott, im on it" Claire replies.**

**Claire starts to search in grid A but so far she only finds broken bit's from the plane.**

**"How's it going Claire?" Scott asks over the radio.**

**"I found nothing so far, how about you?" Claire replies.**

**" Nothing either, but i think the plane had more than just landing gear problems" said Scott.**

**"I have to agree wi..." was all Claire said.**

**"Claire what wrong...did you find someone" Scott asks.**

**Claire didn't reply.**

**"Claire are you there?" Scott asks.**

**Still no reply.**

**"TB1 to TB5, John can you pin point Claire's position" Scott asks.**

**"FAB, locating now... she's three minutes out from your location to the east" John replies.**

**"Thank you John" said Scott.**

**Scott headed to Claire's location.**

**Meanwhile Claire came to the tree line and could see someone trying to hide. She could see that they were a child, Claire bends down so she was eye level.**

**"Hi my name is Claire, what's your name" Claire asks.**

**A little girl came out from where she was hiding.**

**"I'm..." was all the little girl said before she started crying.**

**Claire hugs the little girl.**

**"Shhh it's ok, why don't you tell me your name" Claire said gently.**

**This is the first chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you to JoTracy123 for helping me.**

**I don't own Thunderbirds or their charactehrs. Let me Know what you guys think. thank you.**


	2. Scared and alone

**Thank you everyone for your reviews i appreciate it. I was asked if we know who Claire is?, I'll write a bit about her in chapter 4. Anyway here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

**Claire**** waited for Emma to calm down, once Emma had calmed down a bit she replies.**

**"My name is Emma... I can't find my mum and dad"**

**"We'll find them Emma, let's go and get you checked out and something to eat and drink"**

**Emma nods gently but then see noticed that someone was coming and she hides behind Claire, she was about to ask what was wrong when Claire heard someone calling out to her.**

**"Claire there you are, is everything ok?"**

**Claire looks up and sees Scott coming up to her looking worried.**

**"Yes im fine Scott, I found a savior, her name is Emma" replies ****claire**.

**Scott see's**** a little girl hiding behind Claire, he bends down to eye level with Emma.** **Claire**** smile's gently and brings Emma out from hiding.**

**"Emma this is Scott... Scott this is Emma" Claire introduces them to each other.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you Emma"**

**"Nice to meet you Mr. Scott... have you seen my mum and dad" Emma asks quitely.**

**Scott**** looks at then to Claire who shakes her head no, then looks back to Emma.**

**"I'm sorry I haven't"**

**"Don't worry we'll find them Emma" said Claire.**

**Scott**** stands up and looks at Claire.**

**"Claire you take Emma to the medical tent, you can stay with herand I'll finish searching the area" Scott instructs.**

**"Ok Scott be careful, let's go Emma you must be hungry"**

**Claire leads Emma to where the medical tent was, and a medic checks Emma over.**

**"Emma's fine except for a few cuts and bruises" said the medic.**

**"Thank you for checking her over"**

**The medic smile's and nods gently then goes to write up the medical report. Claire gave Emma something to eat and drink as well as some paper and pencils to dawn on.**

**Back**** at the crash site Virgil and Gordon caught with Scott. They came across a man and woman who didn't make it.**

**"I'm glad Claire isn't here see this" said Virgil.**

**Scott**** turns and put his hand gently on Virgil's shoulder and replies.**

**"Yeah I sent her with Emma to the medical tent... we need to find their IDs to identify them.**

**Scott**** searched the man's pocket and takes out his wallet and opens it, he finds a driving license and a photo of himself, the woman who didn't make it and Emma.****Virgil saw the sad look on his brothes face and asks.**

**"Scott... what is it... what's wrong?"**

**Scott looks to Virgil and takes a deep breath before replying to Virgil.**

**"They are Emma's Parents"**

**"Poor kid, she'll be put into care" Virgil said.**

**"I know" was all Scott said.**

**Gordon**** and Virgil cover the man and woman over then they headed back to the medical tent in silence. Once they got there Virgil went in to tell Claire bad news, he thought that is was only right that he tells Claire himself.**

**"Claire can I talk to you for a moment?"**

**Claire looks up and nods gently and walk over to the other side of the tent.**

**"Virgil whats wrong?" Claire asks worried.**

**Virgil**** takes a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment then opens them again before replying.**

**"Theys know way to say this but... we found Emma's parents, they didn't make it... I'm sorry"**

"**I understand, I'll tell Emma"**

**Claire walks back over to Emma who was drawing, she gently puts her hand on Emma's shoulder.**

**"Emma we found your parents... I'm sorry they didn't make it"**

**Claire explained gently.** **Emma**** didn't say anything as the information sank in... she had tears in her eyes. Emma's parents are gone and she felt lost and all alone. she clung to Claire and cried herself to sleep.****Claire whispers gently not knowing if Emma heard her.**

**"I promise it's going to ok"**

**Scott, Virgil and Gordon walk into the tent to see Emma asleep in Claire's arms. Scott whispered as to not wake Emma up.**

**"We have to go but first we'll take Emma to the nearest hospital, they will take care of her"**

**Claire nods and picked Emma up gently as to not wake her up and carrys her to TB2, once on board she gentle puts Emma down in the seat behind Gordon and puts her belt on after Claire sits in the seat behind Virgil and puts her own belt on.**

**"Ready to go?" Virgil asks.**

**"Yeah we are" both Gordon and Claire say at the same time.**

**"E.t.a. five minute" was all Virgil said.**

**Virgil**** takes off and heads for the the hospital to drop Emma off.**

**"I'll call Lady Penelope and ask if she can watch over Emma while she is the hospital" Claire say before contacting Lady Penelope.**

**Virgil**** and Gordon nod before Virgil replies.**

**"Ok... you know I'm sure Emma will find a family who will adopt her"**

**Claire nods gently but feels a strange feeling but doesn't know what it is.**

**"I know Virgil"**

**TB2 arrived at the hospital, Virgil gave control of TB2 to Gordon and go up and over to Emma and gently picked her up and took her to the doctor's who were waiting, after he handed Emma over he returned to TB2 and Gordon gave control back to Virgil ane they headed home.**

**Back**** at the hospital Emma woke up in a strange room, it had****a white ceiling, animals on the walls and a window with blinds and if felt cold in the room. Emma turned her head to the right to see a lady with long blonde hair, blue eyes like the sky, she was wearing a long sleeved top and black bottoms. The lady noticed Emma was awake.**

**"Hello Emma dear, I'm Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, but you can call me penny"**

**"Hello Penny... where is Claire?" Emma asked quitely.**

**"Claire had to return home in case another rescue mission comes up"**

**"Rescue mission?"**

**"Yes dear she apart of International Rescue, but tell anyone". Penelope whispes.**

**Just**** the a lady dressed in a suit came into the room, but she didn't look friendly. Emma looked scared and was looking for somewhere to hide.**

**I**** don't own Thunderbirds or the characters except the characters Emma and Claire. I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter three coming soon. Thank you everyone.**


	3. Decisions and compromises

**Hi everyone I just wanted to say thank you for your reviews I appreciate it. Here is chapter 3.**

**Chapter**** 3**

**Lady Penelope turn's to the lady then back to Emma and asks.**

**"Emma dear, how did you escape the plane wreckage?"**

**"After the plane crashed I undone my seat belt and crawled out then ran to the trees" was Emma's reply.**

**Lady Penelope turn's back to the lady and said.**

**"Hello may I help you?"**

**"Hello my name is Mrs Archer, I'm a social worker and I'm to help Emma to find a family who will adopt her" Mrs Archer explains.**

**Emma climb of the bed and hid behind Lady Penelope.**

**It was midnight on Tracy Island and everyone was in bed except for Claire. she was standing on the balcony to hers and Virgil's room, she couldn't sleep because she was thinking about Emma. she was so lost in her thoughts that she did hear or notice Virgil had got up. He walks over to Claire and gently puts his arms around her from behind making her jump.**

**"Claire what's wrong?" Virgil asks.**

**"I can't stop thinking about Emma"**

**"What about Emma?"**

**"I wander if she'll find a family who will adopt her"**

**Claire's thoughts.**

**I wish Virgil and me could adopt her... but I'm not sure if Virgil would want to adopt Emma.**

**Virgil's thoughts.**

**Hmmmm, maybe we could adopt Emma. but first a trail run to see if we can become a family... I think Claire would go for that.**

**After Virgil thinks to himself for a minute before say anything, he turn's Claire around so that they are facing each other the he asks.**

**"I've been thinking why don't we do a trail run and how things go, if they go well then we can adopt Emma?"**

**Claire looks at Virgil with a shocked look before she answers him.**

**"I think that's a great idea Virgil"**

**Virgil smiles gently then lean's down and kisses claire.**

**Back at the hospital in Emma's room Lady Penelope got Emma's to come out from her hiding place.**

**"I want Claire" Emma said with tear in her eyes.**

**Mrs Archer looks at Lady Penelope with a questionable look to ask who is Claire.**

**"Claire is the one who found Emma and stayed with her till Emma was drop off here, Emma has bonded with Claire" Lady Penelope answers.**

**"I understand" Mrs Archer replies not knowing what else to say.**

**"I can talk to Claire and her husband and see what they think"**

**"Ok but maybe i should talk to Claire and her husband"**

**"It's ok I'll talk to them" Lady Penelope insisted.**

**Mrs Archer nods gently.**

**Back on Tracy Island it was breakfast time. Virgil and Claire came into the kitchen and down.**

**"Good morning Scott, Grandma" both Claire and Virgil say at the same time.**

**"Good morning" Scott and Grandma answer at the same time.**

**Virgil and Claire were talking quitely withe each other, Scott noticed and a vaine was popping out of his head which he gets whe he's annoyed.**

**"Ok you two spill, what are you talking about" Scott ask.**

**"Let me guess...your pregnant?" Grandma say.**

**"No I'm not pregnant, Virgil and I were talking about Emma" Claire answers.**

**"And what about Emma?" was Scott's reply.**

**"We are thinking about adopting Emma but first we'll have a trail run to see how things go" Virgil answered.**

**"Are you both sure?" Scott questions.**

**"Yes we're sure" both Claire and Virgil answer.**

**Scott smiles and nods gently then replies.**

**"We're happy for you and I'll talk to our lawyer and ask him to get the paperwork for you both to sign"**

**"Thank you Scott" Claire say with tears in her eyes.**

**"Your welcome Claire, and you family.**

**Claire gets up and to Scott and hugs him, scott hugs her back.**

**"I'm so lucky to have a wonderful husband, four brother-in laws and a Grandma" Said Claire.**

**Everyone stopped what they were doing as they could hear what sounded like a heard of elephants running up and down in the living room/situation room.**

**"GET BACK HERE ALAN" Gordon shouts.**

**"No way" was Alan's reply while laughing.**

**"I'll get you back for this" came Gordon's reply.**

**Gordon walks into the kitchen, Scott, Virgil and Claire could help but laugh. They were all victims to Gordon and Alan's pranks.**

**"What... did... you...do to... your... hair" Claire asks while she was in a fit of giggles.**

**Gordon's hair was the colour of pink and everyone was laughing.**

**"It's not funny, Alan put pink hair dye in my shampoo bottle, I hope this comes out" Gordon answers.**

**"Yes is, how many times have we beens victims to you pranks?" Scott said while laughing.**

**"Come with me Gordon i have some hair dye remover" Claire says as she gets up.**

**Gordon follows Claire, she goes into hers and Virgil's bathroom the a few minutes later she returns to Gordon and hands him a the bottle of hair dye remover.**

**"You need to do two washes then your hair will return back to it colour" Claire instructs.**

**"Thank you Claire" Gordon answers.**

**Gordon goes to his own bathroom to wash his while thinking of way to get his own back on Alan.**

**I don't own Thunderbirds or the charactes. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Alan will have to watch out, theres no knowing when Gordon will get his own back. I will update soon, thank you everyone.**


	4. Saving Emma

**Hi everyone thank you for your comments. Just like I promised I put a bit about Claire. Here is the the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Lady Penelope called Claire after Mrs Archer had left hospital, lucky Claire wasn't on a rescue mission.**

**"Claire dear is Virgil there with you?" Lady Penelope asked.**

**"I'm sorry he's on a rescue mission with Gordon"**

**"Ok i understand... I'll tell you then you can talk to Virgil"**

**"What's on your mind Penny?"**

**Claire call's Lady Penelope, Penny because Penelope adopted Claire as her sister when Claire was 14.**

**Claire didn't know her biological parents, she had been in so many foster home. When she asked about her birth parents she was either told that they had died in an accident or that they didn't want her. Claire knows the feeling of being lost and alone, she knows what Emma is going through. Maybe that's why she feels a connection with Emma.**

**"Well a social worker was here and she said that she want's to help Emma find a family to adopt her..."**

**"There's a but"**

**"Emma said that she wants you"**

**"I understand, Virgil and I talked... we agreed to have a trial run to see how things go, if they go well Virgil and I will adopt Emma"**

**"I understand I'll let Mrs Archer know... I know it will work out"**

**"Ok thank you Penny... I take it you don't like Mrs Archer?"**

**"No I don't, she acts nice but there is something off about her, because when she came into Emma's room at the hospital, Emma looked scared and hid behind me"**

**"Thank you for telling me, and your right it will work out once Emma is aloud to leave, Virgil and I will come and get her... I got go sounds like Virgil and Gordon are back"**

**"Ok I'll talk to soon Claire dear"**

**After Claire finished talking to Penny, she goes to the living room to find Virgil and Gordon talking, she goes over to sit next to Virgil only he takes her hand and gently pulls her to sit on his lap.**

**"Hey are you ok because you have that worried look in your eyes?" Virgil asks gently.**

**Claire nods gently then leans her head against Virgil's before replying.**

**"Yeah Penny called me today"**

**"What did she say, did you tell her about us thinking of adopting Emma?**

**"Yes I told Penny that we're thinking of adopting Emma... Penny said that a scoial turned up at the hospital and that she didn't look friendly"**

**Virgil looks at Claire worried.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Emma was so scared of her that she hid behind Penny"**

**"We'll go over to the main land tomorrow and get Emma then bring her back with us"**

**"Sounds like a plan"**

**Gordon who was sitting quietly and watching Virgil and Claire. He looks around to make sure no one else was around before saying.**

**"You better cook before Grandma does"**

**"I heard that" came Grandma's voice from the kitchen.**

**"Oops" Gordon's cheeks turn pink.**

**"Good hearing" Claire adds.**

**Virgil and Claire laugh while Gordon sweat's bucket's that you could make your own lake out of.**

**"Please can I come with you tomorrow?"**

**"Sorry Gordon but with Virgil gone we'll be one man short...no afence Claire" Scott says as he walks in and sits down.**

**"None taken"**

**"Ok" was all Gordon said.**

**Virgil and Claire went to get the bedroom opposite theirs ready for when they brought Emma home.**

**Claire put a unicorn cover on the duvet and pillow and made the bed.**

**Virgil puts some children books on the the book shelve. Claire turns to Virgil and says.**

**"We'll have to go and buy some more Clothes for Emma"**

**"Yeah I know, we can do that after we pick Emma up"**

**"Ok, Emma's going to like it here... but what do we do about school?"**

**Virgil thinks for a minute then replys.**

**"How about homeschooled... I'm not sure how Emma will feel about boarding school?**

**"We can cross that line when the time comes"**

**Back at the hospital Lady Penelope along with Parker was returning to Emma's room when they haerd a commotion coming from Emma's room.**

**Lady Penelope turns to Parker and says.**

**"This doesn't look good Parker"**

**"No m'lady"**

**"Let's go in Parker"**

**"Right away m'lady"**

**Parker opens the door quickly and he and Lady Penelope go in to find Emma hiding under the bed and Mrs Archer holding Emma's arm rather tightly try to pull her out violently.**

**"Mrs Archer what on earth are you doing?"**

**Mrs Archer let's Emma go who got out from under the bed and ran to Lady Penelope who hugs her.**

**"I was trying to get Emma out from under the bed"**

**"You forgot to add that you were pulling on Emma's arm violently"**

**"I did no such thing" Mrs Archer defended herself.**

**"You can't lie to me and there is proof, Emma has a bruise on her arm"**

**"We found Emma a foster home"**

**"That won't be necessary... and I'm reporting you to the social worker department"**

**Mrs Archer didn't know what to say, she got her things and left. Lady Penelope kneels down to eye level with Emma.**

**"Your ok now, I spoke to Claire and she and her husband are coming to get you tomorrow"**

**Emma smile's a big smile and hug Lady Penelope.**

**"I've discharged you and your coming to stay with me in London untill tomorrow"**

**"Ok can I have some hot chocolate please"**

**"Yes Miss Emma once we get home" Parker replies.**

**I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters, I do own Emma, Claire and Mrs Archer.**

**That's chapter 4, I hope you like it. I need some help with a prank that Gordon and Emma could do on Alan? Chapter 5 coming soon. Thank you everyone.**


	5. Shopping and picking Emma up

**Hi guys I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters except for Emma, Claire and Mrs Archer. Here is chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

**It was the day Virgil and Claire were going to pick Emma up and bring her home. Scott was sitting at his desk looking through the adoption paperwork that he got from the the family lawyer. Virgil walks in heading for his gear up.**

**"Hey Scott, thats Claire and me going to get Emma"**

**Scott looks up from reading the paperwork.**

**"Ok you two be safe"**

**"We will, see you soon"**

**Virgil continus to ****his gear up and Scott went back to reading the paperwork. It wasn't long before Virgil and Claire left.**

**"International Rescue, we have a situation" said John.**

**"Go ahead TB5, what do you have for us" was Scott's answer.**

**"A climber has got lost and fell in a gap in the mountains, he can't find his way back in Alaska"**

**"Ok John tell them I'm on my way"**

**"FAB Scott"**

**Scott went to his gear up leading to TB1, once Scott was in position and the pool retracted Scott took off in TB1 heading for Alaska.**

**Meanwhile**** in London at Creighton-Ward Manor,. Penelope, Emma and Parker were in the living room. It had a fireplace on one side of the room with a framed picture of a dog above it on the wall, on the left there was a book shelve with book on and to the right side was a dog bed, there was also two chair sofa's and a two seater sofa.**

**"What's his name?" Emma asks**

**"His name is Sherbet"**

**Emma turns to Sherbet and strokes him.**

**"TB2 to Lady Penelope" came Virgil's voice over the comms.**

**"Go ahead TB2"**

**"Were over London now, eta five minutes"**

**"FAB Virgil, we'll be waiting"**

**Penelope goes over to and kneels down next to Emma.**

**"Emma... Claire and her husband are nearly here, would you like to watch for them from the window?"**

**"Yes please Penny"**

**Both Emma and Penelope got up and walked over to the window to watch for Claire and her husband to arrive.****Emma watched as TB2 came in to land, she was amazed to know that Claire and her husband are part of International Rescue. Once TB2 had landed Penelope took Emma to sit on the sofa. Parker came in with Claire and Virgil. Claire smiles and holds Virgil's hand, they both walk in and sit on the other sofa opposite Penelope and Emma and introduces Virgil to Emma.**

**"Hello Emma this is Virgil my husband... Virgil this is Emma"**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you Emma"**

**"Nice to meet you too Mr Virgil" Emma replies quitely.**

**"You can call me Virgil" Virgil smile's.**

**Emma**** nods gently.**

**"Don't worry Virgil, Emma's just a little shy" Claire explains.**

**Virgil**** turns to Penelope and asks.**

**"May we borrow Parker for a little while please"**

**"Yes of course you can, but what for?"**

**Claire answes before Virgil could.**

**"We want to take Emma shopping to get some new things... your more than welcome to join us"**

**"I think that's a great idea... Parker bring the car around please"**

**"Yes m'lady" was Parker's reply.**

**"Let's go outside, come Sherbet"**

**Emma goes and holds Claire's hand and asks.**

**"Are we going home after?"**

**"Yes we're going home after"**

**Parker brought the FAB1 around and got out goes around to the other side and opens the door for the other to get in after he gets back in the driving seat and heads for the shops in town.****It didn't take long to get to town but the traffic in town was a nightmare, they soon can to a stop outside a children's clothes store, Parker got out to open the door to let them out.****They walk inside and Emma was looking left and right at all the clothes. Claire turns to Emma.**

**"Emma let's get you some new clothes... where Virgil and I live it can get very warm"**

**"Ok can I get some dresses?"**

**"Of course you can" was Virgil's answer.**

**Emma**** held both Claire's and Virgil's hands while picking out new clothes. Emma choose four dresses, one was red with yellow and blue flowers on, a light blue dress with a dolphin on, a light purple dress with a dog and a pink dress with horse shoe prints. She also pick four bottom's, four shorts, four jumpers, sweaters and jackets, some t-shirts, two coats one winter and one spring, two pairs of trainers, two pairs of sandles and a pair of boot. Once they were finish they left and put the bags in the car and went to a store that had books, teddies, toys etc. Claire turns to Emma.**

**"What would you like Emma?"**

**Emma looked around and choose four books, some arts and crafts, baby doll with accessories, a few board games and a teddy dog just like Sherbet. Claire and Virgil also pick up a interactive learning pad, Maths, English, science etc and a couple of piano books. once they were finished shopping they headed back to Creighton-Ward Manor for some tea and biscuits.****Claire smiles gently while watching Emma play with Sherbet, Virgil put his arm around Claire who leans into Virgil.**

**"We better go Claire"**

**"Your right... Emma it's time to go"**

**Emma looks up and nods gently, she hugs Sherbet then goes over to Penelope and gives her a hug, then to Parker's surprise she gives him a hug as well. After Virgil had changed, Claire, Emma and himself went and boarded TB2, after they were seat with their belts on Virgil took off heading home to Tracy Island. Emma was excited and wonded what adventures was in store for her.**

**I**** hoped you liked it, thank you everyone for reading. I hope to update soon.**


	6. Meeting everyone

**Hi guys sorry i haven't updated in a few days. I'm back and here is chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6**

**TB1 and TB2 arrived home at the same time.**

**"TB1 to TB2, welcome home" Scott says over the comms.**

**"It's good to be home TB1... what did I miss"**

**"Not much, I'll tell you once we land"**

**"FAB Scott"**

**After TB1 and TB2 had landed they all went to the living room to find Alan, Gordon, Grandma Tracy, Brains, John and Max sitting waiting for them. Scott, Virgil, Claire and Emma sat down and Claire introduced everyone to Emma.**

**"Everyone this is Emma, Emma this is Scott, John, Gordon, Alan, Grandma Tracy, Brains and Max... Max is Brains AI Assis**

**"Hello Emma welcome to Tracy Island" Scott says gently.**

**"Hello Emma we're glad to have you here" was Grandma Tracy's reply.**

**"Hello Emma" Gordon, John, Alan and Brains say at the same time.**

**"Hello" Emma says shyly.**

**Virgil say gently.**

**"You don't have to be shy"**

**Emma nods gentlybut she was overwhelmed. Claire had got one of the board games for everyone to play and set it up.**

**"Why don't we play this board game?"**

**"Sure why not" everyone said except for John who decided to go back up to TB5.**

**Emma, Claire and Virgil teamed up while Scott, Gordon and teamed up.**

**Grandma Tracy went to the kitchen to make dinner and Brains went back down to his lab with Max. Emma was having fun playing the game with Claire, Virgil, Scott, Gordon and Alan. they played for a while till Virgil and Gordon had a rescue mission to go to.**

**"John I'm picking up a signal coming from a underwater reseresearch lab, they say that they have become trapped in a underwater cave and are taking on water" came a voice on TB5.**

**"Thank you EOS... TB5 to Tracy Island, we have a situation!"**

**On Tracy Island everyone stopped what they were doing and Scott says.**

**"Go ahead John, what do you have?"**

**"There is a research lab trapped in a underwater cave and they are taking on waster, in Canada"**

**"FAB John... Virgil, Gordon your up" Scott orders.**

**Virgil went to his shoot leading to TB2 to gear up and Gordon went to gear up and met Virgil in TB2, Virgil guided TB2 out to her ramp and took off.**

**Emma and Claire tidyed up and put the game away, Claire asked.**

**"Emma would you like to help me make cookies for everyone?"**

**"Yes please, can I?"**

**"Yes you can"**

**Claire saw Scott smiling like a cheshire cat.**

**"Scott love's my cookies, so we'll have to make loads"**

**Both Emma and Claire went to the kitchen to bake cookies. Scott decided to some paperwork while keeping an eye on Virgil's and Gordon's mission. As for Alan he went to his room to play a video game.**

**An hour later Virgil and Gordon arrived home, the first thing they noticed was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. They both went to the kitchen to find Claire and Emma baking cookies. Virgil tip toes up to Claire puts his arms around her waist. Claire jumps out of her skin, she realizes it was Virgil and says.**

**"Virgil Grissom Tracy Don do that..."**

**"I'm sorry i couldn't resist"**

**"No cookies for you" she teased.**

**"I'm sorry I'll be good" Virgil pretends to be sad.**

**"I forgive you" Claire kisses him on the cheek.**

**Emma smells the air.**

**"Mmmm... Cookies" she teases.**

**Emma starts to giggle as Virgil started tickling her.**

**"I...give... I... give"**

**Claire laugh's but the stops as she see that twinkle in Virgil's eye. it's a good job that the cookles were done.**

**"Quick Emma lets run"**

**Both Emma and Claire ran away with Virgil hot on their heels.**

**"I'm going to get you"**

**"Oh no you won't" Emma giggles.**

**They just got to the pool when Virgil grabs Claire picks her up and throws her in, next he picks Emma up an throws her in too. Both Emma and Claire swam to the side of the pool.**

**"Come on i help you out"**

**Virgil offer's his hand intending to help them out, Claire and Emma both had another idea. They grab Virgil's hands and pulled him in, once he surfaced he replies.**

**"I deserved that"**

**"It's ok... it was fun" was Emma's reply.**

**"We better get out and dryed and changed" Virgil says.**

**"Your right" was Claire's answer.**

**After they got out of the pool they went inside to get changed. After Claire got dryed and changed she goes and helps Emma get dryed and changed into summer pj's, they were light pink with dog patterns on them, after Claire takes Emma to the kitchen to get the cookies and them into the living room and Emma says.**

**"We made everyone cookies"**

**Thank you Emma, Claire" was everyone's reply.**

**Emma sat in between Virgil and Claire eating a cookie, Scott watch's them and thinks to himself.**

**Scott's thoughts**

**They make a great family, Claire and Virgil will be amazing parents.**

**Emma had finished her cookie and yawns, Claire notices and says.**

**"It's getting late and you had a busy day today"**

**"Let's go and tuck you in bed" was Virgil's answer.**

**Vigil picked Emma up who puts her arms around his neck and and puts her head on his shoulder falling asleep. Both Claire and Virgil took Emma to her room and tuck her in her bed then they both kiss the top of Emma's head then leaves her to sleep. Virgil and Claire went to thier room, once they were in their room Virgil gently holds Claire and gently kisses her, they got lost in there passion.**

**Back in the living Scott was the only one up, He thinks to himself.**

**Scott's thoughts.**

**I think they will come to me to sign the adoption papers soon.**

**After staying up for a little while longer Scott decided to turn in for the night.**

**I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters. I hope you like it and I'll try to update soon**


	7. Settling in, Day 1

**Hi guys just like I promised to put up the next chapter. here is chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

**Emma woke up in a strange room but after a minute she realizes that she was in her new room in her new home, she gets up and goes into the hallway looks left and right then goes to the room opposite hers and knocks on the door gently.**

**Claire had just got dressed when there was a knock at the bedroom door, she goes over and opens it to find Emma standing there.**

**"Good morning Emma, did you sleep ok?"**

**"Yes I did thank you"**

**"Let's go and get you some breakfast"**

**Emma holds Claire's hand and they go down to the kitchen where Scott, Gordon and Virgil were sitting at the table.**

**"Good morning Emma, Claire" Virgil says when he saw them.**

**"Good morning everyone" Emma and Claire say at the same time.**

**Virgil helps Emma to sit at the table while Claire made Emma and everyone some pancakes and brought the plates and some honey, golden syrup, chocolate ssauce and some fruit and puts them on the table, Scott and Virgil say at the same time.**

**"This looks and smells great"**

**"Thank you boys"**

**Emma tugs on Claire's hand and asks.**

**"Can I have a drink please"**

**Virgil replies before Claire could.**

**"Yes you can, Claire you stay I'll get Emma a drink"**

**Claire nod's gently while Virgil gets up to gets Emma and everyone a drink, Virgil turns to emma and asks.**

**"Emma would you like me to teach you how to play the the piano?"**

**Emma's eye's shine and her smile was bright like the sun.**

**"Yes please"**

**Virgil chuckle's at Emma's enthusiasm.**

**"Ok after breakfast we'll go and play the piano"**

**"Yay"**

**"But she need to brush her teeth, have a wash and get charged first" was Claire's reply.**

**Emma nod's gently.**

**"Ok I will"**

**Claire smiles gently, John pop's up on the hologram.**

**"International Rescue we have a situation!"**

**"You always say that" Alan says walking into the kitchen.**

**Scott chuckle's then turns to John and says.**

**"What do you have John?"**

**"There is a ship in space called the Lotus, they are having engine trouble and they are heading for outer spacspace"**

**"Ok John tell them we're on our way... Alan , you and me will go up in TB3 and have a look"**

**"FAB" was Alan's answer.**

**Both Alan and Scott to gear up, it wasn't long before TB3 took off heading for space.**

**Virgil took Emma to the living room after Claire had helped her to brush her teeth, have a wash and get changed into a summer t-shirt it was a light purple and had a unicorn on it, a pair of shorts and a pair of summer trainners, he took her over to the piano to teach her how to play. Claire cleaned up after breakfast, she washed and dried the plates, glasses, folks and knifes and put them away, once she finished she went upto the living room where Virgil was teaching Emma to play the piano, she walks up and puts her arms around Virgil, he smiles and turns to kiss Claire after they parted Claire says.**

**"You teach Emma perfectly and Emma you play beautifully"**

**"Thank you"** **they both say together.**

**"Who's hungry?"**

**"I am" was Both Emma's and Virgil's reply.**

**"Ok I'll make us some sandwiches and we can have some cake as well"**

**Claire went to the kitchen to make them something to eat while Virgil and Emma went and sat at the table to wait. Once Claire finished she took and put their lunch on table and sat down, Claire asks.**

**"What would you like to do after lunch Emma?"**

**"Can we go down to the beach please?"**

**Virgil answers before Claire could.**

**"Yes we can but we'll have to come back if I'm needed for a rescue mission"**

**"Ok I understand" was Emma's answers.**

**It didn't take long for them to eat their lunch, They walk down to the beach and Emma, Virgil and Claire made a sand castle and have a group photo, Claire smiles to herself. First family photo, Claire thought to herself. They didn't stay too long as Virgil and Gordon had a rescue mission to do.**

**Claire was helping Emma with some maths work while Virgil and Gordon were away on a mission.**

**"Your doing really well Emma. after you have finished you can do some drawing if you would like to"**

**"Ok I like to draw"**

**"Ok I'm sure Virgil has a spare sketch pad and pencils"**

**Emma continued with her maths work , once she had finished Claire got a sketch pad and some pencils from hers and Virgil's room and they went to the living room where Scott and Brains were, Scott asks them.**

**"Hey you two, what are you up to?"**

**"I'm going to do some drawing" was Emma's answer.**

**Scott walks over to Claire and gently puts his hand on her shoulder, she turns to him and asks.**

**"Is there something wrong?"**

**"No... but could you come with me for a minute, Brains can watch Emma"**

**"Ok if it's ok with you Brains" was Claire's reply.**

"**It... it's f... fine with me" Brains answers.**

**Claire follows Scott to the kitchen, Scott sat down at the table and Claire sat opposite him.**

**"What's going on Scott?"**

**"I wanted to tell you something that I should have said to you a long time ago"**

**"Ok I'm listening, go ahead"**

**Claire had butterflies going around in her stomach and she had no idea why, she waited for scott to speak.**

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger there. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters. I hope you liked it. I wonder what Scott has to say... That you guys.**


	8. Confession and decisions

**I'm sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger. I hope you like this chapter. Here is chapte 8.**

**Chapter 8**

**Scott takes a deep breath before he spoke.**

**"I... I love you"**

**Claire was in shock, she was in love with Scott before she and Virgil had started dating, Scott continued.**

**"I know it's too late to do anything about it"**

**Claire gathers her thoughts before she spoke.**

**"I know you love me and nothing can change, I still love you but as a brother, I love Virgil and I won't leave him... we're going to adopt Emma, will be a family"**

**"I know, I just wanted to tell you"**

**Virgil and Gordon had returned from their mission, Virgil was standing, watching and listening to Claire's and Scott's conversation, he went over and sat next to Claire and he says.**

**"Hey I heard your consideration, thank you Claire"**

**"I ment every word, I love you Virgil"**

**Meanwhile Gordon had left the door open to TB2 hanger and Emma went down there, not knowing that she's not ment to be down there.**

**Kayo had just got back from helping the GDF, she sees Emma down in the hanger and thinks Emma is a intruder. Emma was lost in thought that she junped when a hand grabbed her and turned her around, Emma was scared, she wanted to scream but she froze and Kayo akpsked.**

**"Who are you, what are you doing here... what are you doing on Tracy Island?"**

**Emma didn't say anything, Kayo leads her upto the living room, where Gordon sees them and says.**

**"Hey Kayo, Emma"**

**"You know her?"**

**Just then Virgil, Claire and Scott walks in the room and Emma got free from Kayo's grip and ran over to Virgil and Claire, Virgil picked her up and asked.**

**"What's wrong Emma?"**

**Emma had tears running down her face and she pointed at Kayo, Virgil asked Kayo.**

**"What did you do Kayo?"**

**"I found her down in TB2 hanger"**

**Virgil looks to Emma, he wasn't angry or mad he was worried.**

**"Emma how did you get down to TB2 hanger?"**

**"I went through the door leading to TB2 hanger, it was open... I'm sorry"**

**Virgil hugs Emma and she puts her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder and cried, Virgil rubs gentle soothing circle's on her back.**

**"Shhh it's ok"**

**Scott asks.**

**"Who was the last to leave TB2 hanger?"**

**Gordon looked sheepishly and replied.**

**"I did, I must have forgotten to close the door, I'm sorry"**

**"Don't let it happen again, we don't want anything to happen to Emma"**

**"It won't"**

**Virgil sat down with Emma sitting on his lap and Claire sat next to them and introduced Emma to Kayo.**

**"Emma this is Kayo, Kayo this is Emma"**

**"Hello it's nice to meet you Emma... and I'm sorry about earlier"**

**"Hello Kayo, it's ok"**

**Virgil explained everything to Kayo.**

**"Claire and me are seeing how things go with Emma and if they go ok, we'll adopt Emma"**

**"I understand, why didn't anyone tell me?"**

**Claire answers before anyone else could.**

**"You we're helping the GDF and we didn't want to disturb you... please forgive"**

**"I understand and I forgive you"**

**Emma fell asleep while everyone was talking, Claire leans in and whisper's to Virgil.**

**"Let's go and put Emma to bed"**

**Virgil nod's gently and they get up and take Emma to her room and puts her to bed. In the living room Scott was sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork, he comes across a report on the plane crash and See's that Emma is the only survivor. Claire comes in and walks over to Scott and See's that he looked troubled and asked.**

**"Scott... what's wrong?"**

**Scott looks up and replied.**

**"I got the report from the plane crash"**

**"What does it say?"**

**"It says that Emma is the only survivor"**

**"I see... I just want to adopt Emma, but I understand that Virgil wants to make sure that it will work out"**

**"You wouldn't have to wait if it was me that you were with, but I know I'm too late and I have to accept that"**

**But deep down Scott couldn't accept it, he loves her.**

**"I'm sorry Scott I couldn't wait forever"**

**"I know and you have no reason to be sorry... I'm the one who is sorry"**

**Claire just nod's.**

**"I'm going to bed, today has been exhausting"**

**"Ok goodnight Claire"**

**"Goodnight Scott"**

**Claire leaves and went bed, Scott went through some more paperwork but he couldn't concentrate because he was thinking of Claire, so he turned in for the night. Claire and Virgil were talking and she says.**

**"Sorry if I took too long, Scott got the report for the plane crash"**

**"It ok... what did the report say?"**

**"It said that Emma is the only survivor"**

**"I thought as much... I was thinking the Emma, you and me could do some artwork?"**

**"That's a good idea"**

**Claire was quite and Virgil notice, he asks.**

**What's on your mind?"**

**"I... it's nothing"**

**"Claire I know when something is bothering you"**

**"I just wish we could sign the adoption papers that's all"**

**"Claire we've been through this"**

**"I know"**

**Claire gets up and went to the bathroom then returns and gets in to bed, Virgil starts to say.**

**"Claire..."**

**That's all he says because Claire cuts in and says.**

**"Goodnight Virgil"**

**Claire lay's on her side with tear's running down her face, Virgil doesn't see, he say quitely.**

**"Claire... I'm sorry"**

**Virgil lay's the other way and went to sleep. Claire couldn't sleep so she went to check on Emma but she was sleeping peacefully, Claire watched her. Scott came down the hallway and see's Claire he walk up to her and asks.**

**"Claire are you ok?"**

**Claire turn to Scott who see's that she had been crying.**

**"What's wrong Claire?"**

**"I told Virgil that I wish we could sign the adoption papers"**

**"And what did Virgil say?"**

**"He said that we have been through this"**

**Scott hugs Claire who hugs him back with a few tears running down her face.**

**"It's ok, it's going to be ok"**

**Claire nod's gently.**

**"Thank you Scott"**

**"Your welcome"**

**After he let's her go and went to his room, Claire went into the room next to Emma's and went to bed.**

**Then next morning Virgil rolls over and puts his arm out over Claire only to wake up and notice that she wasn't there, he gets up and went out into the hallway and bumps into Scott and asked.**

**"Scott have you seen Claire this morning?"**

**"No why?"**

**"She's not in our room"**

**"Well I saw her outside of Emma's room watching her sleep but thats the last I saw her... what did you do?"**

**"Claire said that she wishes that we could sign the adoption papers and I replied that we have been through this... she went to the bathroom then returned and said goodnight Virgil"**

**"Virgil you need to be need to make it up to her"**

**"I know... but how?"**

**"I'm going to be honest with you"**

**"Ok go ahead"**

**"I know that you both want to sign the papers and I know that your worried that it won't out... but I know it will"**

**"What are you saying?"**

**"Im saying that you and Claire should sign the papers... if it was me that she was with, I would have signed the papers straight away"**

**Virgil knew that Scott was right and that he and Claire should sign the papers, he would wait till she was up and talk to her.**

**I hope you like, I have been asked if I wrote another Virgil and Claire story, this is the only story I did with Virgil and Claire. my other stories are, Why didn't you, Two of a kind. I don't own Thunderbird or their characters.**


	9. Talking and the kiss

**Hi everyone like I promised to update, here is the chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9**

**Claire woke up and realized that she was not in hers and Virgil's room then she remembers what happened last night, she gets up and went back to hers and Virgil's room, she went into their room to find Virgil wasn't there. Claire got a change of clothes and went to take a shower, after she got dressed and went to Emma's room to get her up, washed and dressed, then they went down to the kitchen where Virgil and Scott were, Emma runs over to Virgil and tugs on his shirt, he turns to see Emma and he says.**

**"Good morning princess, did you sleep well?"**

**"Yes thank you"**

**" Where's Claire princess, because I know you didn't get dressed by yourself?"**

**Emma points to where Claire was standing, Virgil turns and see's Claire standing next to the kitchen counter, Virgil turns back to Emma and asked.**

**"Emma can you wait here with Scott please?"**

**Emma nod's and Virgil went over takes Claire's hand and leads her to the living room and over to Scott's desk, Claire asked.**

**"What are we doing here?"**

**"Just give me a minute"**

**Virgil search's Scott's desk untill he finds what he's looking for and says**

**"I know how much it means to you that we adopt Emma... it means a lot to me too"**

**"What are you saying Virgil?"**

**Virgil show's Claire the adoption papers and her eyes go wide, she was in shock, once she composed herself she asked him.**

**"Why now?"**

**"I wanted to adopt Emma straight away but I need to know that things would work out, not just for us but the others too"**

**"I understand"**

**Virgil handed Claire a pen and she takes it and signed the papers and asked.**

**"What happens now?"**

**"We send the adoption papers off and wait"**

**"Ok I understand"**

**Virgil pulls Claire into him and wraps his arms around her and Claire puts her arms around his neck, Virgil leans down and kisses Claire, they deepen the kiss passionatel, Claire says in between.**

**"Virgil... we better... stop... before... someone... comes looking... for us"**

**"Ok... my angel"**

**"Thank you Virgil"**

**"Your welcome and I'm sorry about last night"**

**"I'm sorry too"**

**Claire was quite and Virgil notice and asks**

**"What are you thinking about my angel?"**

**"I thought you didn't want to adopt Emma because she not ours by blood"**

**"I do want want to adopt Emma and maybe somewhere down the line we'll have a baby, a little brother or sister for Emma"**

**Claire was in shock because they never talked about having children before, Virgil was worried and asked .**

**"Claire are you ok?"**

**Claire recovers from her shock and replied.**

**"Yes I'm fine... we just never talked about starting a family before... I just thought you didn't want any children, with the line of work you do"**

**Virgil smiles gently looking into Claire's eye's and says.**

**"Of course I want us to have children... I just thought it would happen when it happens"**

**Claire puts her head on Virgil's chest.**

**"I love you Virgil Grissom Tracy"**

**"I love you too Claire Marie Tracy"**

**Virgil kisses the top of her head and says.**

**"We better go and get you some breakfast and tell Emma"**

**Claire nod's gently, Virgil takes her hand and they walk back down to the kitchen where Emma and Scott were eating, both Virgil and Claire sat at the table to eat their breakfast and Virgil says.**

**"Emma come and sit on my lap, Claire and I have something to tell you"**

**Emma climbs off from her seat next to Scott and walks around and sits on Virgil's lap and asked.**

**"What have you got to tell me?"**

**Virgil replies.**

**"Claire and I have signed the adoption papers"**

**Emma looks at them, then asked.**

**"Does that mean your my new mum and dad?**

**Claire answers this time.**

**"Well when the adopt is finalized then yes we will be"**

**"Can I call you mum and dad?"**

**This time Virgil answers.**

**"After the adoption is finalized then you can, but for now just call us Claire and Virgil"**

**"Ok"**

**John pops up over the hologram and says.**

**"International Rescue we have a situation!"**

**"You always say that... at least that's what Alan says"**

**Everyone couldn't help but laugh, then Scott answers.**

**"What do you have for us John?"**

**"There's a family who got trapped in a cave while exploring"**

**Emma asks.**

**"Why can't they climb out?"**

**John looks at her in surprise, then answers.**

**"The area had an earthquake, there is no way out and no one else who can help"**

**"Ok John tell them we're on our way... Virgil your up and take Alan"**

**"FAB"**

**Virgil went and got Alan up and they headed to gear up and took off, Claire turns to Emma .**

**"Emma go and get started on your maths work, I'll be there in a minute"**

**"Ok"**

**Emma nod's her head and went to her room, Claire turns to Scott and says.**

**"I don't know what you said to Virgil... but I thank you"**

**Claire gets up walks around to Scott and kisses him on the cheek, before she could walk away Scott grabs her and kisses her, she pushes him away and she says.**

**"Scott we can't, I've moved on and I love Virgil"**

**"I'm sorry, I know it won't happen again"**

**"I know"**

**Claire leaves and Scott went up to the living room to his desk to do some paperwork but he kept thinking about Claire.**

**Claire was helping Emma with her maths work and thinking to herself.**

**Claire's thoughts.**

**I can't believe Scott kissed me... I have to Virgil... I can't let it happen again, I love Virgil so much.**

**Claire was brought out of her thoughts by Emma talking to her.**

**"Claire I'm finish, can I play now?"**

**"Yes of course you can sweetheart"**

**"Will you and Virgil have a baby?"**

**"What?"**

**But Emma wasn't really listen she continued to talk.**

**"If you do I hope it's a girl... then I would have someone to play with"**

**Claire had no idea what to say, it was only this morning that Virgil and her talked about having children, something else she will have to talk to Virgil about.**

**Please don't hate me, we know that there's some tension between Scott and Claire. I hope you liked it. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters. I'll try and update soon.**


	10. Telling Virgil and good news

**Hi guys. I wander what Virgil will say and will he confront Scott, find out in this chapter. Here is chapter 10.**

**Chapter**** 10**

**Virgil and Alan had returned from their mission, Virgil found Claire watching Emma and Gordon in the pool, he sneaks up and puts his arms around Claire making her jump.**

**"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump"**

**"Its ok... we need to talk"**

**"Ok go ahead, I'm listening"**

**She turned around in his arms to face Virgil, she takes a deep breath before she spoke.**

**"Scott kissed me while you were on a mission, I pushed him away"**

**"Thank you for telling me"**

**Virgil was about to say something else but Claire put a finger over his lips to stop him and she says"**

**"I don't want you two fighting, I love you Virgil... I married you because I love you"**

**"I know you love me... I love you too"**

**Virgil leans down and kisses Claire, after they part Claire leans her head on Virgil's chest and they watch Emma and Gordon, Claire says.**

**"Emma said something today"**

**"What did she say my angel?"**

**"She asked if you and me are going to have a baby and if we do she wishes that the baby would be a girl so she would have someone to play with"**

**"Wow we only talked about starting a family this morning"**

**"That's what I said to myself"**

**"And the chances are that we would have a boy"**

**Virgil and Claire watched Emma and Gordon for a little while longer before Claire went and got two towels.**

**"Here you go you two"**

**She gives them a towel each then takes Emma to her room to have a bath and helps Emma to put on a t-shirt, shorts and sandles. In the living room Scott was at his desk doing some paperwork when Virgil walks up to him, Scott looks up and says to Virgil.**

**"She told you... didn't she?"**

**"Yes Claire did tell me... I know you have feelings for her... but she married me, Claire love's me... just don't let it happen again Scott?**

**"I won't... and I know Claire love's you"**

**That night after Virgil and Claire put Emma to bed, Virgil got a called for a mission, he took Claire with him. While they were away Emma started screaming, Grandma Tracy heard her and went to Emma's room and sat on the edge of the bed and says gently.**

**"Emma... Emma wake up dear"**

**Emma wakes up looks around then climbs on to Grandma Tracy's lap and cried, Grandma rubs soothing circle's on Emma's back.**

**"Shhh it's ok Emma, it was just a bad dream"**

**"I... dreamed... of the... plane... crash..."**

**"It's ok your safe now"**

**Emma fellback to sleep so Grandma tuck her back into bed and left to go back to her own room to sleep. It was around midnight when Virgil and Claire returned home and went to bed after checking on Emma.**

**Virgil was woken up the next morning to the sound of someone throwing up, he sits up and looks to the side where Claire lays only to notce that she was missing, he jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom to find Claire throwing up, he grabs a cloth and rinsed it under the hot tap and walks over and hands it to Claire, he pulls her hair out the way and rubs soothing circle's on her back, once she finished she washed her face and rinsed out her mouth she says.**

**"Thank you Virgil"**

**He wraps his arms around her** **and she** **lean against Virgil.**

**"Your welcome my angel... are you feeling ok?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine... apart from feeling nauseous"**

**Virgil looks at her worriedly.**

**"Maybe you should let Brains look at you and get some rest today"**

**"I'm fine"**

**After Claire had a shower and got dressed, she went and got Emma up and helped her to have a wash and get dressed she took Emma to the kitchen to get some breakfast, Claire didn't touch her breakfast as she was still feeling nauseous, Virgil leans over and whispers.**

**"Claire my angel you should eat something to keep your strength up"**

**"I'm not really hungry Virgil"**

**Scott noticed that something wasn't right with Claire she looked really pale, he asked.**

**"Claire when was the last time you had a physical when you joined International Rescue?"**

**"I think it was about five or six months ago"**

**"You should have another one or at least get checked out"**

**"Ok I will"**

**Grandma Tracy came over with a tray in her hands and says.**

**"Here you go guys, bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, mushrooms and some bread"**

**That was it Claire couldn't take it, she ran from the kitchen and went to the bathroom to throw up, Virgil had gone after her, he and waited for her to come out, and when she came out she put her arms around his waist and leans her head on his chest, he wraps his arms around her** **and asked.**

**"Are you feeling ok now?"**

**"Yeah I think so"**

**"We'll ask Brains to do a full physical"**

**"Ok...I think I'll have something to eat now"**

**Virgil froze and looks at Claire worriedly then nod's his head, Virgil was worried that Claire wanted something to eat after throwing up twice that morning.**

**Meanwhile in London at social services office, Emma's new social worker was going through Emma's file when Mrs Archer came upto her and says.**

**"I would deny them the adoption Linda"**

**"Mrs Archer the family who want to adopt Emma are a lovely couple, I've already aproved the adoption"**

**Mrs Archer walks off in a bad mood, Linda calls Lady Penelope and tells her the good news.**

**"The adoption will be finalized in a few days"**

**"Thank you Linda, and what of Mrs Archer?"**

**"She tried to tell me to deny the adoption"**

**"I think I will have to keep an eye on her"**

**"At least she can't get to Emma"**

**"No she can't, Emma is safe with Virgil and Claire"**

**"Yes that's the main thing, I'll have to go I have another case file to get through"**

**"Ok and thank you again"**

**"Any time"**

**Lady Penelope called Claire and Virgil to tell them the good news they we're happy, but thought that they would wait to tell Emma, until they got the paperwork saying that they are her new parents.**

**Right now Claire was in the medical room on Tracy Island, Brains was examining her.**

**"Not much longer now just some blood work to do, it will take a week to get back"**

**"Ok Thank you Brains"**

**After Brains had finished examining Claire, she went up to the living room to find Virgil helping Emma to read her book, Claire smiles at the scene and thinks to herself.**

**Claire's thoughts.**

**I could get use to this, watching Virgil and Emma all day.**

**Claire was brought out of her thoughts by Virgil coming up to her asking.**

**"How did it go my angel?"**

**"It was ok just got to wait for the results of the blood test"**

**"Ok... do you want to take Emma down to the beach"**

**"Yeah sure I would"**

**Both Virgil and Claire took Emma down to the beach, they stayed for a few hours then returned and Emma asked.**

**"Can you teach me to play on the piano please?"**

**Emma gave Virgil the cutest puppy dog eye's and Virgil agreed, Emma had Virgil and Claire wrapped around her little finger. Scott watched them from where he was sitting on the sofa.**

**Scott's thoughts.**

**They are a perfect family and I'm happy that they are happy.**

**John pop up on the hologram to tell them that they were needed and Scott, Virgil and Gordon went on the mission. Scott and Virgil had sorted out their differences, Scott told Virgil that he would move on.**

**I hope you liked it. Will Scott move on from Claire, and what is wrong Claire. I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	11. Test results

**Hi guys I know some of you suspect whats wrong with Claire, I hope you like this chapter. here is chapter 11.**

**Chapter**** 11**

**Claire had been waking up only to throw up, but what she had been doing was going to the room next to Emma's so she wouldn't wake Virgil up. Virgil was beginning to suspect that she was going to Scott's room, he thought that they were having an affair, but boy was he wrong. Claire woke up to find Virgil already awake and he says.**

**"Good morning my angel"**

**"Good..."**

**Was all Claire said before she bolted from the bed and into the bathroom to throw up, Virgil gets up and walks into the the bathroom to find Claire throwing up, he wets a cloth and hands it Claire and he moves her hair out the way while rubbing soothing circles on her back, after she was finished she washed her face and rinsed her mouth out, Virgil asked her.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah I'm ok now"**

**"How long has it been going on for?**

**"For nearly a week... since the day you told me to let Brains look at me"**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"I didn't want you to worry... and I've been going to the bathroom in the room next to Emma's"**

**"You should have told me... I thought you were going to Scott's room... I thought you having an affair"**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you... I didn't mean to make you think I was having an affair with Scott, I love you Virgil"**

**Virgil wraps his arms around Claire and she wraps her arms around him, she says to lighten the mood.**

**"Wouldn't it be amazing if I was pregnant"**

**Virgil froze and went through his head of what Claire said.**

**Virgil's thoughts.**

**"Wouldn't**** it be amazing if I was pregnant" that's what she said... could Claire really be pregnant, I know it's possible... I think it's best to wait for the results of the test.**

**Claire was worried and she asked.**

**"Virgil are you ok?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine, let's go get Emma up and get some breakfast"**

**As soon as Virgil said it Claire was throwing up again, Virgil moves her hair out the way and rubs soothing circles on her back, once she was finished she washed her face and rinsed her mouth out for the second time that morning.**

**"Hey are you sure your ok?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine"**

**Virgil was worried because he's never seen Claire like this before, after they got dressed they went and got Emma up and after she was washed and dressed they all went to the kitchen to find Scott sitting at the table eating his breakfast, he looks up and says.**

**"Good morning Virgil, Claire, Emma"**

**Virgil and Emma reply at the same time.**

**"Good morning Scott"**

**Scott looks to Claire and says.**

**"What no good morning"**

**Claire snaps out of her thoughts and replies.**

**"Sorry good morning Scott"**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine, why?"**

**"Because you look pale"**

**Scott remembers that he had a message for Claire.**

**"Claire... Brains said could you go and see him after breakfast"**

**"Ok thank you"**

**After Claire finished her breakfast she went down to the lab and walks over to Brains.**

**"Brains you wanted to see me?"**

**Brains turns around and says.**

**"Yes I managed to pull some strings and got your test results back"**

**Claire was anxious and says.**

**"Ok what do they say?"**

**"It's nothing bad... congratulations your pregnant"**

**Claire was in shock so Brains guilded her to a chair and sat her down, once she recovered from the shock she says.**

**"I'm pregnant... are you sure?"**

**"Yes I'm sure"**

**"Thank you Brains"**

**Claire left and went for a walk and some how she ended up at the beach, she sat on a low rock and without knowing it she put her hand on her tummy. Virgil was worried because he hadn't seen Claire since she went to see Brains after breakfast, he called his brother John.**

**"Tracy Island to TB5, come in John"**

**"TB5 to Tracy Island... hey Virgil what's up?"**

**"John can you locate Claire's signal for me?"**

**"Yeah sure I can, did you two have a fight?"**

**"No we didn't... Claire went to see Brains after breakfast and I haven't seen her since"**

**John located her and says.**

**"I've located her... she down at the beach"**

**"Thank you John"**

**"Your welcome"**

**After he ended his call he went to find Scott and asked.**

**"Scott can you watch Emma for me please?"**

**"Yeah sure I can... whats going on?"**

**"I need to go to Claire, she's down at the beach"**

**"Ok but don't be long, you never know when we're needed on rescue"**

**"We won't be"**

**Virgil left and headed down to the beach, it didn't take long for him to get down to the beach and spot Claire, he walks over and sits next to her and says.**

**"Claire?"**

**She turns to Virgil and he see that she had been crying and he asked.**

**"Claire what's wrong?"**

**She just started crying, Virgil puts his arms around her saying soothing word and waited for her to calm down.**

**"I'm worried about you Claire"**

**She looks up and thinks to herself.**

**Claire's thoughts.**

**How will he react... will he be happy... will he say it's too soon for us to have a baby...**

**Virgil was really worried and thinks to himself.**

**Virgil's thoughts.**

**It's bad... could she be really sick...how will cope without her...**

**Virgil was brought out of his thoughts.**

**"Virgil I'm..."**

**"Your what?"**

**"I'm... I'm pregnant... we're having a baby"**

**Virgil was in shock and Claire was worried, she says nervously.**

**"Virgil?"**

**He looks at Claire and gently puts his hand on her tummy, he could feel her small baby bump and Claire puts her hand on top of Virgil's and he says.**

**"I'm excited that we're having a baby, everyone will be too... thats why you've been throwing up, your experiencing morning sickness"**

**"Yes... Virgil?"**

**"Yes my angel?"**

**"We're hungry"**

**Virgil looks at her and chuckle's then says.**

**"Let's head back and get you both something to eat"**

**"Ok... Virgil can we wait to tell everyone?"**

**"Of course we can, I know the adoption paperwork saying that we're Emma's new parents will be here soon, we can tell everyone then"**

**"Ok"**

**They both headed back walking hand in hand, happy and excited that Emma is their daughter and that they are having a baby.**

**I hope you like this chapter, I try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	12. Art day and good news

**Hi guy's I'm back, I hope you this chapter. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 12**

**Emma woke up in the middle of the night, she got up and went out to the hallway and walked over to Claire's and Virgil's room, she opens the door and walks over to Claire and taps her on the shoulder, Claire wakes up and looks to Emma and asked her.**

**"Emma what's wrong?"**

**"I... I can't sleep"**

**Claire moves over to let Emma climb in.**

**"Come on Emma"**

**Emma climbs in and falls back to sleep, Virgil had just got back from a mission. He went to his and Claire's room to find both Emma and Claire asleep, he went to the bathroom to get charged then he climbs into bed and puts his arm over Claire and Emma, Claire wakes up and says.**

**"Sorry Emma couldn't sleep"**

**"That's ok I just got back"**

**"Tell me about it in the morning"**

**The next morning Virgil, Emma and Claire went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, Scott was already in the kitchen making breakfast and Claire says.**

**"Good morning Scott"**

**Scott turns and replies.**

**"Good morning Claire, Emma, Virgil"**

**Claire sat at the table with Virgil on one side of her and Emma on the the other side. Scott brought them breakfast and sat opposite them, Virgil says to Emma and Claire.**

**"Emma, Claire how does a day of art sound?"**

**Emma says.**

**"I like to draw"**

**Claire chuckles and says.**

**"I think that's a good idea Virgil"**

**Scott says.**

**"As for me I got some paperwork to go through"**

**Virgil had finished his breakfast and he put his arm around Claire, she was still feeling nauseous, she had already throwen up twice before Emma woke up, Claire leans against Virgil and she puts her hand on her tummy and Virgil puts his hand on top of hers. Scott noticed and asked.**

**"Are you ok Claire?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine thank you"**

**Virgil whisper's to Claire.**

**"I'll see if Brains can find a good remedy"**

**"Ok thank you Virgil"**

**Emma finished her breakfast and Claire took Emma to her room and helps her to have a wash and get dressed, after Claire say says.**

**"Emma go and find Virgil while I go and get washed and dressed"**

**"Ok Claire"**

**Emma**** left and went to find Virgil, Claire went to hers and Virgil's room to get washed and dressed, once she finished Claire went to find Virgil and Emma and she finds them in Virgil art studio, she says.**

**"Hey sorry if I took too long"**

**Virgil turns to Claire and replies.**

**"That's ok I was about to teach Emma how to use oil paints"**

**"Ok I'll get a sketch pad and pencils to do some drawing"**

**Claire got a sketch pad and pencil, she sits down and watched Virgil teaching Emma. Claire puts her hand on her tummy and thinks to herself.**

**Claire's thoughts.**

**Virgil is already a great dad and I know that he will continue to be a great dad when the baby is born.**

**She was brought out of her thoughts by someone putting their hand on top of hers, she looks up to see Virgil sitting next to her with his hand on top of hers and he asked.**

**"What are you thinking about?"**

**"I was thinking how your already an amazing father and how you will continue be when our baby arrives"**

**"Thank you... you are an amazing mother to Emma and your going to be an amazing mother when our little one arrives"**

**Claire kisses Virgil and after they part Claire says.**

**"I'll go and see if there's any letters for us"**

**"Ok I'm going to help Emma"**

**Claire leaves and went to the living room to find Scott sitting at his desk, she walks over and says.**

**"Hi Scott... is there any letters for me and Virgil?"**

**Scott looks up and says.**

**"Hi Claire... yeah there is"**

**Scott hands Claire the letter and she opens it to see the paperwork for the adoption and Scott asked.**

**"What is it?"**

**"It's the paperwork for the adoption, the adoption is finalized"**

**"Congratulations"**

**"Thank you Scott"**

**Claire puts her hand on her tummy, Scott see's and thinks to himself.**

**Scott's thoughts.**

**Could Claire be pregnant..., first she was throwing up and now this...**

**Scott was brought out of his throuhts.**

**"I better go Virgil is teaching Emma how to paint with oil paints"**

**"Ok have fun"**

**Claire leaves and went back to the art studio and sits down to watch Virgil teach their daughter, Virgil turns to see Claire had come back and he walks over sits next to her and asked her.**

**"Hey... did we have any letters?"**

**"Yes we do"**

**Claire hands Virgil the letter and he has a look then kisses Claire and after he says.**

**"Emma can you come over here please, Claire and me have something to tell you"**

**Emma puts her paint brush down, wash's and drys her hands then walks over and sits down, Virgil says.**

**"Emma from today Claire and me are your mother and father"**

**It takes a few minutes then Emma gets up and hugs Virgil and Claire, Virgil had his arms wrapped around them both, Emma says.**

**"My new mum and dad... I love you both mum and dad"**

**Both Virgil and Claire say together.**

**"We love you too Emma, our daughter"**

**Virgil and Claire smile and Claire says.**

**"We also have something else to tell you"**

**Emma waits then Claire says.**

**"Your going to be a big sister"**

**I hope you like it and sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger. I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	13. Telling everyone and missing

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter. I was aksed how the last chapter was a cliffhanger, I never put Emma's reaction to being told that she's going to be a big sister. hope you like it, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 13**

**"Your going to be a big sister"**

**Virgil and Claire waited for it then Emma says.**

**"Yay I'm going to be a big sister"**

**Both Virgil and Claire smile and chuckle at Emma's enthusiasm, Emma hugs them both and Claire says.**

**"But don't tell anyone yet"**

**"Why mum?"**

**"Because today is your day, we can celebrate Virgil and me having a baby another day"**

**"Ok mum"**

**It wasn't long before Virgil was called to go on a rescue mission, Claire and Emma tidied up in the art studio and went to the living room.**

**Scott was at his desk finishing his paperwork, he looks up to see Emma and Claire walk in. Emma sat down at the table while Claire sat on the sofa, Scott gets up and went and sat next to Claire, she turns to Scott and says.**

**"Hi Scott"**

**"Hi how are you feeling?"**

**"I'm ok thank you"**

**Scott whisper's.**

**"I know your secret"**

**"And what is that?"**

**Scott puts his hand gently on her tummy and says.**

**"I know your pregnant"**

**Claire froze she didn't think that anyone would figure out that she was pregnant, Claire asked.**

**"How did you know?"**

**"First your sick in the morning and second you put your hand on your tummy"**

**Claire closed her eyes and sighs.**

**"Yes I'm pregnant"**

**"Congratulations I'm happy for you and Virgil"**

**"Thank you Scott"**

**"Your welcome"**

**Virgil returned home an hour later, he sits next to Claire and puts his arm around her and his hand on her tummy. Claire turns to Virgil and kisses him and puts her hand on top of his.**

**"How did the rescue go?"**

**"It was ok... but it's good to be home"**

**"That's good... I think we should tell everyone that I'm pregnant"**

**"I thought you wanted to wait?"**

**"I did but Scott figured it out"**

**"Ok let's tell everyone else"**

**Virgil had gathered everyone in the living room and John came down from TB5, Virgil says.**

**"Claire and me have two things to tell you all"**

**Alan replie.**

**" You two are emigrating... I'll let you finish"**

**Claire says.**

**"Emma is now our daughter... the adoption has been finalized"**

**Virgil says with a smiles.**

**"Claire and me are having a baby"**

**John walks up to them and hugs Emma, Claire and Virgil and says.**

**"Congratulations Virgil, Claire and Emma welcome to the family"**

**Emma replies.**

**"Thank you uncle John"**

**Everyone congratulated them and after a little while Virgil, Claire and Emma were by the pool playing a game and Claire says.**

**"Why don't we go over to the mainland, I thought we could have a look at some baby things and let Emma choose something for herself?"**

**Virgil replies.**

**"That's a good idea, I'll ask Scott to takes us over in TB1"**

**"Ok"**

**Claire took Emma to her room to get her coat, Brains walks up to them and says.**

**"Here you go Claire"**

**Claire takes the box and has a look inside and says.**

**"Thank you Brains it's perfect"**

**"Your welcome"**

**Brains went back to his lab while Claire and Emma met Virgil in TB2 hanger and he says.**

**"Scott couldn't takes us as he has already left on mission"**

**"Ok but TB2 is just as fast as TB1"**

**"Your right... are you two ready?"**

**"Yes we are"**

**"Ok lets go"**

**They boarded TB2 and headed to London, it only took a few hours to get to London and land at Lady Penelope's home. Parker had driven them into town and said to call when they were ready to be picked up. Emma held both Virgil's and Claire's hands. they went into a mother and baby store and had a look around, after getting a few things they went to a store so Emma could pick out a few things but first Claire gave Emma a box and Emma opened it and says.**

**"Thank you mum, dad... I love unicorns"**

**Both Virgil and Claire say.**

**"Your welcome sweetheart"**

**Claire put the unicorn necklace around Emma's neck, they go into the store and Emma picked out a few outfits for her doll, a few DVD's, a new book and a dolls house with dolls and accessories after they went to the checkout to pay and while Virgil and Claire paid they didn't see Emma being taken away. After Virgil and Claire paid they turned around to find Emma missing, they both call out.**

**"Emma... Emma Where are you?..."**

**After a few minutes Virgil says.**

**"We better call the police and everyone on Tracy Island"**

**"Your right... I'll call the police while you call Tracy Island"**

**After calling the police and Tracy Island Parker picked Virgil and Claire up and took them back to Lady Penelope's home where Kayo was waiting for them and Kayo asked.**

**"What happened?"**

**Virgil says.**

**"We went into a store so Emma could pick out a few things...we went to the checkout and turned our back for a minute then after paying we turned around to find Emma gone"**

**Claire says.**

**"We looked and called out to her but we got no reply.**

**Kayo replies.**

**"Ok I'll head out and search for Emma, let me know if Emma is found"**

**Both Virgil and Claire say.**

**"We will"**

**Kayo leaves and search's for Emma.**

**Who's got Emma and will she be found? I hope you like it and I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	14. Kidnapper, searching and found

**Hi guys I'm back, I hope you this chapter. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 14**

**In a house on the out skirts of London, in a room was a little girl and she was crying because she wanted her mum and dad. She could hear foot steps and then the door opened, the little girl says.**

**"I want my mum and dad"**

**"I'm sorry Emma... we'll fine you a new family"**

**"No I want my mummy and daddy"**

**"They don't want you now that they are having a baby"**

**"That's a lie... wait a minute I Know you"**

**Emma saw what her kidnapper looked like and she says.**

**"Your Mrs Archer"**

**"Clever"**

**"I want my mum and dad"**

**Across the other side of London Claire and Virgil were worried and Virgil was also worried about Claire, he knows that she can't be put under any stress.**

**"Claire you must rest... the stress isn't good for you or our baby"**

**"I know but I can't rest till Emma is found and brought back to us"**

**"I know... I want Emma back with us too"**

**Virgil hugged Claire close to him and kissed the top of her head. Parker came into the room with a tray of nice tea and he says.**

**"I brought you both a nice cup of tea"**

**Virgil had let Claire go and went over to pour them both a cup and he says.**

**"Thank you Parker...any news from Kayo or Scott?"**

**"No Mr Virgil sir"**

**"Ok thank you"**

**Parker had left the room to finish his chores. Virgil didn't want to do this but Claire needed to get some sleep, while she wasn't looking Virgil had put a crushed up sleeping tablet in her tea. Virgil had got the sleeping tablet from TB2's medical bay when they arrived at Lady Penelope's home, after Parker had picked them up from town. Virgil says after stirring it in.**

**"Come and have your cup of tea Claire"**

**"Ok I'm coming"**

**Claire sat down next to Virgil and he gave Claire her cup, she drinks it all and she starts to feel sleepy, she says.**

**"I think I'll go and lay down for a bit... wake me if there is any news on Emma"**

**Virgil carry's Claire upto her room and puts her on the bed gently, he kisses the top of her head and lays down next to her wrapping his arms around her, resting his hand on her small baby bump and he says before falling asleep.**

**"They will"**

**Meanwhile Kayo was at the last store Virgil, Claire and Emma went to, she was going the the CCTV footage when she see's that a woman she didn't know had took Emma and left with her, Emma was struggling to get free. Kayo calls Scott as she didn't want to disturb Virgil and Claire at this time of night.**

**"TB1 this is Shadow... do you read me Scott?"**

**Scott had just landed at Lady Penelope's home and he replies.**

**"Go ahead Shadow"**

**"Scott I found the video footage of a woman forcing Emma to leave with her... Emma did try to get free"**

**"Ok send the footage to John... he and EOS can try and get a clear picture of the woman"**

**"Already done"**

**"Ok I'll check on Virgil and Claire then after I'll come and join you"**

**"I thought International Rescue didn't get involved in police work?"**

**"When family is involved I make an acception"**

**"FAB... see you soon Scott"**

**"FAB"**

**Scott went inside to find Lady Penelope and Parker in the living room and he asked.**

**"Where is Virgil and Claire?"**

**"Virgil gave Claire a sleeping tablet because Claire was getting too stressed and took her to her room to get some sleep"**

**"Ok... can I borrow Parker, I need to meet up with Kayo... she went through the footage of the last store where Emma went missing"**

**"Yes of course... what did Kayo find?"**

**"A woman went upto Emma and forced Emma to leave with her... Emma did try to get free"**

**"Ok I'll tell Virgil and Claire when they get up"**

**"FAB... and thank you Lady Penelope"**

**Scott left with Parker to meet up with Kayo. Virgil woke up to the sound of someone throwing up, it took him a minute to realize that it was Claire. Virgil got out of bed and got a face clothe and wets it, he walks over and hands it to Claire, she takes it. Virgil rubs soothing circle's on her back, after she finished Claire washed her face and rinsed her mouth out and she says.**

**"Thank you Virgil"**

**Virgil wrapped his arms around Claire and kisses her, after they part he says.**

**"Your welcome my angel"**

**Virgil and Claire went downstairs and went into the living room where Lady Penelope was, she updated them on what they found so far and Claire says.**

**"I can't believe that we didn't notice that we were being watched and followed"**

**Virgil says.**

**"It could have happened to anyone"**

**Just then John pop's up over the hologram and he says.**

**"EOS and me managed to get a clearer picture of the woman who kidnapped Emma"**

**Virgil says.**

**"Ok show us John"**

**John showed them the picture and Lady Penelope gasped, Claire turned to her and asked.**

**"Penny are you ok?"**

**"Yes I'm fine... that woman is Mrs Archer"**

**Claire thinks for a minute then says.**

**"Mr Archer as in the social worker Mrs Archer?"**

**"Yes I'm afraid so"**

**Virgil says to John.**

**"John can you let Scott, Kayo and the police know please"**

**"Yeah I can"**

**John had called Scott, Kayo and the police and told them while Lady Penelope called the social worker who was assigned to Emma and told her what has happened. Lady Penelope did a research on Mrs Archer while Scott, Kayo and the police search for Emma. Claire had gone to the bathroom and while she was there, she remembered the necklace that she and Virgil gave to Emma and when she returned to the living room Claire says.**

**"I know how we can find Emma"**

**Virgil looks to Claire and takes her hands in his and asked.**

**"How Claire?"**

**"Emma's necklace has a tracking device in it, I asked Brains to put a tracking device in the necklace before we gave it to Emma"**

**"That's my girl"**

**Virgil kisses Claire quickly then he calls John and Claire gave John the tracking device frequency, after a few minutes he found Emma's location and he told Kayo and Scott where to find Emma and he also explained how Claire asked Brains to put a tracking device in a necklace that Claire and Virgil gave to Emma.**

**Back in the dark house on the out skirts if London, Emma tried to ecape but she failed.**

**"Oh no you don't... get back in there"**

**Emma was thrown back in the basement and Emma says.**

**"My mummy and daddy will find me"**

**"Oh no they won't"**

**Mr Archer closed the door and locked it, Emma thinks to herself.**

**Emma's thoughts.**

**Please come find me mummy and daddy.**

**Emma was unaware that her pray had been heard and help was on the way.**

**Scott and Kayo had made their way across London to the out skirts, they came to the house. Scott and Kayo hide in the bushes and Scott whispered.**

**"Ok now what?"**

**"Well we storm in and While I deal with Mrs Archer you find Emma"**

**"FAB"**

**They ran up to the door and Scott kicked the door in and Kayo ran inside and she deals with Mrs Archer, Scott went looking for Emma and he says.**

**"Emma... Emma it's uncle Scott, where are you?"**

**"I'm in the basement uncle Scott"**

**Scott went to the basement door and unlocked it and opened the door. Emma came running out and hugs Scott and crys, Scott picked her up and hugs her and he says.**

**"Shhh... your safe now, I'll take you to your mother and father"**

**Scott carry's Emma out and Mrs Archer says.**

**"She's my daughter give her back!"**

**Scott turned to Mrs Archer and says.**

**"Actually Emma here is my niece... she's my brother's and his wife's daughter"**

**Mrs Archer was in shock, she didn't think members of International Rescue was her parents. Mrs Archer knew she was in trouble and she gave up the fight and went quitely. Scott turned to Emma and says.**

**"Let's get you back to your mother and father"**

**"Yay I can go home to mum and dad"**

**Scott smile gently and took Emma to her parents, he took her in TB1 To Lady Penelope's home where Virgil and Claire were waiting. It didn't take long to get back to Lady Penelope's home and after Scott landed he carry's Emma and went inside and puts her down. Emma could here her mother and father talking and she ran to the living room and shouts out.**

**"Mummy, daddy"**

**Both Virgil and Claire look up to see Emma and she runs over to her parents and hugs them and they hug her. Emma cried and Claire sits Emma on her lap and says.**

**"Shhh... your safe now... no one will never take you away from us again"**

**Virgil wrapped his arms around both Emma and Claire and he asked.**

**"Mrs Archer didn't hurt you did she?"**

**"She throw me into the basement... but I'm fine daddy"**

**"Ok... let's go home to Tracy Island"**

**Virgil, Claire and Emma went back to Tracy Island after the police had talked to Emma. Hopefully they won't hear from Mr Archer again.**

**I hope you like, I'll try to update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	15. Prank

Hi guys I'm sorry it's been while but im back now with the next chapter, I hope you like this chapter. Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 15**

Virgil took Emma and Claire home and the flight was quite as both Emma and Claire were asleep, Virgil was enjoying his time with his wife and their daughter. The quite was cut short as Emma woke up crying, Claire woke up and she asked.

"Emma what's wrong sweetheart?."

"My arm... hurts mummy"

Claire got up and went over to Emma and checked her arm, Claire turns to Virgil.

"Virgil I think Emma has sprained her arm badly"

Virgil put TB2 on autopilot and went over a did a scan on Emma's arm and says.

"Yes Emma has a bad Spain"

"No swimming for you when we get home"

"ok mummy"

Claire reads Emma a story while Virgil splints and put Emma's arm in a sling, after her went back to his seat and took control of TB2 and they were nearly home, Virgil says.

"We're nearly home"

Meanwhile on the mainland Mrs Archer was talking to her lawyer and she says.

"The people who have Emma don't care about her... Emma told me that they lock her in a room and don't feed her much"

"I'll look into it... in the meantime you have to be in court tomorrow"

"Ok I understand"

Mrs Archer thinks to herself.

Mrs Archer's thoughts

**I'll make them pay, they will lose Emma.**

Back on Tracy Island Emma and Alan were thinking up a prank to play on Gordon, Emma says.

"How about we put pink hair dye in uncle Gordon's shampoo?"

"We could put slime in Gordon's shoes"

Emma couldn't help it and giggles. Claire sat drinking a cup of tea that Virgil made for her before he had to go on a rescue, Claire smiles and thinks to herself.

Claire's thoughts.

**I'm so lucky to have Virgil, Emma and the baby..., to have a family when I didn't have a family before**.

Claire was brought out of her thoughts by Virgil sitting next to her with his arm around her and he asked.

"Hey my angel... are you ok?"

Claire turns to Virgil and smiles.

"Yes I am Virgie"

"Ok but know that I'm always here for you"

"I know you are Virgie"

Virgil and and Claire cuddled up together and watched Emma and Alan plotting a prank o play on Gordon, Virgil put his hand on Claire's baby bump and she smiles and put her hand on top of Virgil's and she says.

"Emma and Alan are plotting a prank to play on Gordon"

Virgil chuckles.

"Now I would like to help them with that"

"Virgil... what am I going to do with you?"

Claire shakes her head.

"Love me my beautiful angel"

Virgil kisses Claire.

"I love you my knight in shining armor"

Emma walked over to her parents and asked.

"Daddy can you help uncle Alan and me to play a prank on uncle Gordon please?"

Emma gave Virgil the cutest puppy dog eyes and it worked as Virgil gave in.

"Ok I'll help you both"

"Yay... thank you Daddy"

Claire chuckles and thinks to herself.

Claire's thoughts.

**If that's what it takes for Virgil to give in... the baby will most likey pick up the puppy dog eyes.**Virgil helped Emma and Alan to play a prank on Gordon, they made slime and put it in Gordon's shoes and put bright pink hair dye in Gordon's shampoo. Emma says to her dad and uncle Alan.

"This is fun"

Alan and Virgil reply together.

"Yes this is fun"

Gordon went into the shower and put shampoo in his hair and washed it out not knowing that his hair was now pink, after he got dressed and put his shoes on and felt something cold, squishy, slimy and it went in between his toes and he shouts out.

"WHO PUT THIS IN MY SHOE'S?"

In the living room Claire, Virgil, Emma and Alan were trying not to laugh. Gordon walk's into the living room and everyone couldn't help but laugh, Alan laughed so much that he fell off

the sofa in a fit of giggles and Emma says in between giggles.

"Uncle Gordon... what's... wrong... with... your... hair?"

"what do you mean?"Scott replies while trying not to laugh.

"Your hair is bright pink"

"It's what?"

Gordon went to his room and looked in the mirror.

"W... What... how... I hope this comes out..."

Alan was standing in the door way.

"Of course it will come out"

For half the day Gordon had washed his hair till the pink hair dye came out.

**Poor Gordon, I bet he will play pranks on everyone. I hoped you liked it, I'll try and up date soon.**


End file.
